An image generated using a Time-of-Flight (ToF) camera may be acquired by calculating a phase difference between a radiated light signal, for example, an infrared signal, and a reflected light signal that may be reflected and returned by a subject, during an integration time for each frame. When the camera or the subject moves during a time period shorter than the integration time, a phase of the reflected light signal may change.
In this instance, depth information obtained through a corresponding reflected light signal may have an inaccurate value which may appear in a form of a blur in an image. Such a phenomenon may occur for a reason similar to a reason for a blur phenomenon occurring in a color camera. However, due to a difference in schemes of acquiring an image between the ToF camera and the color camera, the blur phenomenon occurring in the ToF camera may appear different from a blur phenomenon in a color image.